Crossing the Boundaries
by Wreaking Havoc Team
Summary: While planning to travel around the galaxy, the Sonic team split and find themselves in a little trouble with Boss Cass. However, Bush Rescue come to save the day! It also seems that Dr Eggman has hitched a ride in the Chaos Control and teams up with Cass. Will Bush Rescue and the Sonic gang stop them? WARNING: There are going to be SIX of my OCs in this story. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Intro

**Crossing the Boundaries! **

**Hello again. This is Spencer Quinn here with a brand new story! Crossovers are really confusing to me. But this is a crossover between **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** and **_**Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.**_

**Just to start things off, this first part with Sonic's team is going to be set in Mobius and not Earth like most of the other Sonic stories I've written. Otherwise, it is set on Earth in Australia.**

**Also, be warned, in this story are going to be **_**six**_** of my OCs! There's Quick the Hedgehog you know from **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** and the new Demon-Eye Resistance**—**Mikey, Plat, Vite, Terra and Wings**—**from **_**Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.**_

**Full Summary:**  
**While planning to go Chaos Controlling around the galaxy for the Christmas Holidays, the Sonic Gang find themselves in a bit of trouble with Boss Cass. However, Bush Rescue come just in time to save the day. It also seems that Dr Eggman has hitched a ride with the Sonic Gang too and has now teamed up with Boss Cass to take over the world. **

**Here are all the characters appearing in this story:**

**Sonic**  
**Tails**  
**Knuckles**  
**Amy**  
**Cream/Cheese**  
**Rouge**  
**Shadow**  
**Quick (OC)**  
**Silver**  
**Blaze**  
**Eggman**

**Ty**  
**Sly**  
**Shazza**  
**Naomi**  
**Ridge**  
**Maurie**  
**Dennis**  
**Julius**  
**Ken**  
**Mikey (OC)**  
**Plat (OC)**  
**Vite (OC) **  
**Terra (OC)**  
**Wings (OC)**  
**Boss Cass**

**And that's all you need to know. Whoa, long A/N. Sorry. ^^; Now **_**ONTO THE STORY! **_**Enjoy. ;) **


	2. Chapter 1: Interference

**Hello again. Here's the first chapter to Crossing the Boundaries. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Interference**

_**11.00am, Knothole Village**_  
It was going to be a cold and snowy Christmas this year in Knothole. And Sonic and his friends were all stuck inside their house. It seemed half of the team didn't want to spend all of Christmas here. Then a silver and blue hedgehog came running into the room.

"Hey, I got an idea!" she yelled. Sonic jolted and seemed more awake than he was before.

"What? Skull back another carton of Egg-nog?"

"I didn't even touch the stuff, moron. Since we can't go down to the airport to get out of Knothole, why not Chaos Control ourselves to different places."

"Do we have all the emeralds, Quick?" Knuckles asked, worryingly.

"_Yes_, Knucklehead, I left them at Angel Island," Quick sighed. "So, assuming we get the permission to leave, we can go travelling, right?"

"Why would we need permission to _leave_ Quick? We don't need permission!" Rouge countered.

"Then _what're you all WAITING FOR!?_" The Ultimate Life Form started getting excited. "LET'S GET GOING!"

Sonic nodded, and then everyone ran into their rooms, soon coming out with several bags and running out the house to Angel Island.

"Everybody ready for intergalactical displacement?" Tails asked.

"Uh..." Amy started. "...what?"

"Shadow! Now!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

FLASH!

* * *

_**Time: Unknown**_  
_**Location: Unknown**_  
When the lights faded, the mobians found themselves somewhere else—somewhere hot, laden with trees, red sand all over the place and with wide-open spaces...at night.

"What is this place?" Knuckles asked as he looked around.

"I dunno, but it sure is humid at night," Rouge complained, tearing off her scarf.

"I think I've been here before guys," Quick spoke up. "Uh, does anybody believe in aboriginal myths?"

Tails looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

The silver twin pointed behind her. "Because a lot of people in Australia believe in _that!_"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a giant bulky robot that reached a five-storey building came marching into view, demolishing trees and making the ground tremble beneath the mobians' feet.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Amy shrieked.

"I don't like this," Cream whimpered, snuggling closer to Sonic and hugging Cheese tightly.

"Okay, whatever it is, it's lookin' for a rumble," Knuckles said brandishing his fists as the robot came closer.

"No kidding. The ground's already shaking," Shadow said, brazenly. The red echidna frowned at him, sweatdropping.

* * *

_**1.05am, Burramudgee, Australia**_  
Meanwhile, in the town of Burramudgee, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger lay in his makeshift bed, waiting for the sun to rise.

Suddenly his older brother Sly came barging into the room with a look of evident annoyance on his face. He slammed the door and put his back to it like he was trying to keep something terrible out.

"What? Something wrong, mate?" Ty asked, sitting up to see Sly's face.

"What is Vite doing here again, bro? I guess I don't blame Terra for saying he's annoying, now."

"It's the Christmas holidays. Wouldn't you expect him to be like that?"

Suddenly, there was a horrible noise that sounded like out-of-tune singing and metal grinding against rock. Soon everybody in the headquarters recognized it as Vite's terrible Christmas caroling.

_"On the third day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me_  
_Three French hens_  
_Two calling doves_  
_And a partridge in a pear tree!"_

"Someone make it stop!" a slightly high-pitched boy's voice yelled.

"No problem Wings! I can handle this!" a girlish voice called through the house. Then there was a loud clang and a thud.

"Plat! No boomerangs in the house!" Ridge's voice yelled out from the other side of the house.

"Sorry Ridge!" Plat yelled back.

"Why is everybody awake so early?" the orange tiger asked, beginning to rise out of bed.

"Vite woke everyone up," the rusty tiger said in response. "Also, have you noticed how we've been getting more jobs these days?"

Just as the younger brother was about to answer, a cream-colored tiger came barging into the room, giving the two brothers a fright. Ty fell out of bed and then Sly, who was standing behind the door, fell over from the force.

"Boys, we got a problem!" she exclaimed. Then she flicked on the lights to see Ty getting to his feet and Sly rubbing his nose from where the door slammed into him. She tensed, smiling nervously. "Heehee...sorry."

"Struth, what was that all about Plat?"

"Sorry. But it's urgent. According to Maurie there's some kind of bunyip troubling the locals of Dusty Burrows again."

"If it's Cass again—" Sly started, bringing out his Deadlyrangs.

"No no no, they're not sure if it is Cass' doings but apparently it involves some kind of blue hedgehog and some other colored animals."

The orange tiger stood up carefully and reached out to grab the mono chassis off the desk. "Just a blue hedgehog and his mates, right?"

"Yeah. But it's more than that. There's also some kind of bunyip the locals have never seen before."

The two brothers looked at each other, each with a glint of mischief in their eyes.

"Let's go everyone!" Sly ordered as he walked out of the room into the main headquarters.

"Wait, now?" the youngest member, Terra the Dingo, asked.

"And all of us here, _now_?" Wings the Messenger Parrot said, trying to make sense of everything.

"Where're we headed?" Ridge asked, helping the dark gold tiger, Vite, to his feet.

"Dusty Burrows on the West side of Southern Rivers. Apparently there's some kind of bunyip disturbing the locals."

"Is that all? Let's go!" Terra shouted, putting her hands together and was about to leave. But then Plat ran over and stopped her.

"Wait! That's _not_ all. There's also word about a blue hedgehog and his mates being chased around by that bunyip. I just thought that would be our rescue for the morning."

"Blue Hedgehog?" Wings asked in disbelief.

"Blimey, then I gotta see this for myself," Terra said, jumping to the conclusion that she wanted to come with. She pulled Wings, Plat and Vite along with her and ran off, dragging them along too. Ty, Sly and Ridge just shrugged and ran after them.

"Terra! Wait for us!" Ty shouted.

* * *

_**1.20am, Dusty Burrows**_  
"Listen, dude! I have issues!" Quick yelled, threatening a few fists at the approaching machine. "What's the bet this is all _Egghead's_ plan to send this thing for us!"

"Wait, but that doesn't look like one of the Doctor's machines for once," Shadow pointed out. "Have you noticed how most of his robots have an E-number on them? That one doesn't for sure."

"And it looks so _old!_" Rouge spoke up, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a giant foot.

The machine lifted an arm and shot a round of missles at the gang. Sonic's eyes shrank and everyone scrambled as the missles started shooting all over the place. Quick was caught by her hoodie and dragged up into the air. At that point, she'd gotten so angry that her power began to increase until she was surrounded by blue electricity. The creature inside the machine shrieked and backed away from the controls.

That was when Quick slipped out of her hood, now wearing a red tanktop, and the robot fell to the ground. The hedgehog flinched and then strolled up to the machine that still had her hood. It was thankfully untainted and unharmed so she carefully pulled it out of the hand and put it back on.

"If this isn't one of Eggman's machines then—"

The hatch opened and out came some kind of blue necked emu wearing a white scarf. He yelled angrily. "MORE ANNOYING MAMMALS!? I'll never see the end of it will I?"

"Don't look now, Quick, but I don't think that's Eggman," Knuckles said. "Who are you?"

"I am Boss Cass, the leader of Cassopolis, and soon, ruler over all of Southern Rivers!"

Amy pulled out her hammer. "We'll see about that!"

Boss Cass pulled out some kind of white remote with a red button on it. "Once I use this device to get rid of you warm-blooded creatures, I will get back to destroying Bush Rescue and finally rule Southern Rivers!" The bird's hand came closer to the button each passing second.

"Chaos Spear," Shadow said and flung a glowing golden spear at the device. Boss Cass yelped and looked at the hedgehog in awe. Shadow's smile faded as he began to regret his movement and backed up anxiously.

"You lot seem to possess some rather _interesting_ abilities..."

"Wait for it!" Rouge hissed to the others behind her hand. "He's going to pull the card Egghead played on Shadow!"

"I am in need of a new army, how would you all like to work for me?"

Shadow was first to speak out of everyone. "I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!" And he threw another round of Chaos Spears at the criminal, who ran around dodging the spears. Then he stopped dodging and turned to the fallen robot. "DEMON BUNYIP 3000! DESTROY THESE MAMMALS!"

"Wait," Sonic said. "What now?"

As soon as the robot's fist crashed down, the mobians scrambled in different directions, either screaming or attacking while retreating.

* * *

_**1.45am**_  
The Bush Rescue team came across a real disaster zone once they reached Dusty Burrows.

"CRIKEY!" Ty exclaimed.

"What happened here...?" Terra started but then trailed off when she saw the bunyip.

At that point, a blue hedgehog came running into Ty, who both fell down from the impact. Vite flinched after that and then laughed as he helped his friend up.

"Oww, what the—" the blue hedgehog complained, getting to his feet. He took one look at the Bush Rescue team and raised his fists. Then Sly pulled out his Deadlyrangs in advance.

"Whoa, easy, Sly!" Ridge said, putting his arm up to stop his friend. The rusty tiger stopped suddenly and then looked at Ridge in confusion.

"Mate, we don't want any trouble!" Plat said, brandishing her own chronorangs.

"You people aren't anything to do with Boss Cass are you?" he said, on edge. Sly's frown softened a little and he took one step back in alarm. Ty's seemed to harden in anger.

"Uh oh. Cass has gotten to them before we have."

"_SONIIIC!_" a high voice screamed back where the hedgehog came from. He pivoted around and saw the giant bunyip carry off a yellow two-tailed fox and a pink hedgehog who was busy bashing away at the bunyip's hand with a red and gold hammer.

"TAILS! AMY!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

"No worries, mate. Bush Rescue at your service," Wings said.

"Wait, what kinda Bunyip was _that!?_ I've never seen it before in my life!" Vite said, grabbing a hold of his friend's wing. "And that's saying something! Sly, Ridge! You two have the strongest rangs here, GO!"

The two tigers nodded and ran off to stop Cass.

"I don't think I've seen you here before. What's your name, bluey?" Ty asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are?"

"Bush Rescue! I'm Ty. Nice to meet ya."

"G'day, mate! I'm Plat!"

"I'm Vite!"

"I'm Terra!"

"And I'm Wings. The two that just left to go stop Cass was Sly and Ridge."

Terra took another look at the blue hedgehog, scanning him up and down before making eye contact. "You ain't from around here are you?" she concluded.

"Uh...depending on where 'here' is," Sonic asked, still looking around in bewilderment.

"You're in Southern Rivers, Australia," Vite said.

"AUSTRALIA!? ON EARTH?"

This outburst made a few eyes widen. "Whaddya mean _On Earth?_ You're not even _from _this planet?"

There was a yelp that belonged to one of the Tasmanian Tigers and a slight flash. Ty and Sonic turned around to hear the sound of screaming trail off into the distance. Sonic facepalmed. "Oh no." He sped off in the way he came. Bush Rescue seemed really surprised with his speed but managed to catch up with him.

There they saw Sly on the ground twitching, electric sparks leaping from his body. Ridge threw another boomerang at the escaping mech before turning back around to return to the others. A silver and blue hedgehog was standing over Sly with a tense look on her face, holding her hands up like someone was going to shoot her.

"Uh...sorry, dude, thought you were someone else," she stuttered.

"Quick!" Sonic exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry! He was moving like Shadow was moving! He ran off in _one_ direction and I thought I caught him. But _no_, it turns out to be _this_ kid."

Ty ran over to his brother's side and waited for him to stop twitching before helping him to his feet. "Struth, you okay mate?"

"I'm fine, bro," Sly responded.

"You don't happen to know where Shadow went, do you, Sonic?" the silver hedgehog asked.

"No. I thought he would've been with you...Actually..." The blue blur looked around anxiously. "Where _is_ everybody?"

"I don't know, we were all runnin' in different directions!" A frown carved into her face. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds, more importantly?!"

"Didn't Shadow have one?"

"And Rouge...why did you give Rouge an emerald!"

"I _DIDN'T!_ Knuckles gave it to her! And Tails and Amy had two other emeralds."

"Well, _that_ puts a crimp in our plan!"

_Chaos Emeralds? Who are these people? Where did they come from?_ the orange Thylacine thought to himself.

"Uh, excuse us?" Ridge spoke up, waving a hand in front of the two. When the two hedgehogs still continued to fight, he lifted his arm and threw forward one of his boomerangs—one hitting Sonic and then coming around to hit the girl hedgehog. Both of them yelped and fell down in the act. He caught the boomerangs again as they were coming back. "Do you mind telling us what you're talking about?"

The silver hedgehog rubbed her nose and then shot a death-glare at the darker tiger and rose to her feet. "Another rang at my face and I'll snap it in half." She frowned a little but then dusted off her shoulders and straightened her hoodie. "Sorry about the attitude. Sonic and I aren't exactly coordinated...actually I don't think any of us were. I'm—" She was going to outstretch her hand but she saw electricity pulsing through her hand and the group in front of her backed up a little.

"Quick! My name's Quick the Hedgehog!" she said in frustration as she retracted her hand, more because of her powers rather than the group.

"Quick, these kids call themselves Bush Rescue."

"That's right. And _half of us ain't kids, bluey!_ Unless you count Terra as the short squit," Vite added.

"I may be _ten,_ Vite, but I can understand _that_!" Terra said.

"Right. Okay, it's nice to meet you all," Quick stated awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. Once things became evident that Boss Cass was going to mess with things from now on, Ty led his team and the two hedgehog's back to Burramudgee.

* * *

**Crappy ending to the chapter, I know. Oh well. At least this chapter is over**—**now I can get on to the exciting stuff! **

**Supposing the story will be good enough**—**whaddya think? Should I make it into a cartoon series too? And what do you all think of the story so far? Review please! **

**And until next time! Spence Out!**


End file.
